The Second Meeting
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Chihiro is finally in college, but she hasn't seen Kohaku for ten years after their first meeting. Will she ever see him again? Will he remember her? Read and find out! ChihiroXHaku after Chapter 3
1. Class and The Debate

The Second Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away; I simply love it! **

Chapter 1: Class and The Debate

Chihiro sighed as she looked out the window of her classroom, gazing at the clouds. _I wonder how they're all doing_, she thought to herself sighing again.

"Ms. Hishakuyo, is my class that boring to you that you can't pay attention?" Chihiro's professor snapped, "You may be acing this class, but you need to show some respect and pay attention!" The class was snickering at the bored, dazed expression crossing Chihiros face.

After a couple more minutes, the teacher gave up trying to get Chihiros attention, and went on with the lesson. A few more sighs escaped Chihiros mouth as her brows wrinkled and she put her head down in her arms.

School was pointless after she came back from the spirit world with her parents, whom were none the wiser. They had had a little trouble realizing they were half a year behind everyone else, but once her parents got used to it, they forgot about it.

Chihiro, though, they never forgot. Their daughter had changed over that time period. She didn't complain or act childish anymore. Sure she was still outgoing and had lots of friends after the first few weeks of school, but every once in awhile, when their daughter thought no one was looking. She would get an unbearably sad, painful look in her eyes. Every now and then a tear would fall, making her parents worry about her even more.

Her parents noticed after a year at school Chihiro didn't have to study anymore either; she just knew everything that they tried to teach. Exams weren't hard for her and her grades were perfect across the board now. She went from being an average B and C student to a straight A student in the time they were gone.

When she got to college it was the same way Chihiro had decided to go for a Master's, and then a PhD. in Ancient Japanese Mythology and Culture.

What her parents didn't know was that Chihiro remembered everything they forgot. Especially Kohaku.

_Haku, you promised we would see each other again one day, but it's been almost ten years now_. Chihiro thought trying to figure out why he hadn't come. _He probably forgot all about me after I left. I'm just a human after all_. Of course she had had this thought before, but she knew it wasn't the truth.

The bell finally rang and she got up to leave. Her friend Ruka was walking over to her with a grin on her face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Ruka said, "Somebody was sighing an awful lot in class today. Come on, you can tell me all about it when we get back to our dorm room."

Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know with me," Chihiro responded with a slight smile, hiding her true emotions from her eyes.

Chihiro had finally grown into her legs, so she wasn't tripping over everything anymore like a newborn colt. Other things had accompanied her growth spurt five years back as well. She had an hour glass shape now, with a nice full chest helping it along. Her eyes had turned from a brown-mud like color to a chocolate and her hair had created some natural streaking of a dark golden shade. Her body had become toned from the work she did at the local supermarket-running errands and pushing carts in the parking lot, plus the daily newspaper route she held helped quite nicely as well.

"You're thinking about _him_ again aren't you?" her friend burst out once the door was shut and locked-you never knew who could come in if you didn't.

"Yes; I had a dream about him again. He had finally did what he said he would and I ran up to him. It was so life-like Ruka," Chihiro said despair sounding in her voice as tears gathered in her eyes. After the first week of dorming with Chihiro their freshman year Ruka told her to forget the –san and –chan junk and just call her by her first name.

"Oh," was all Ruka could manage before she came over and gave Chihiro a comforting hug, "its okay."

"By the way," she added jokingly, trying to lift her friends spirit, "if I ever meet this guy who did this to you, remind me to slap him."

It worked; Chihiro pulled out of the comforting hug and smiled even as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks. "That's sweet, but I don't think you'll get the chance," she replied.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Ruka murmured loud enough for Chihiro to hear and burst out laughing.

Chihiro had tried explaining to her mother and father where they had been for that half a year, but they didn't believe her. So, she had clamped her mouth shut about what had really happened and vowed to never tell anyone again. Ruka knew some of Chihiros experience, but she would never know all of it.

"So," Chihiro continued, "you want to hit a party with me tonight?" It was the week of finals, and therefore she already knew the answer, but she asked it anyway.

"I swear Chihiro," Ruka said cracking up again, "you are the only person who would ever party the week of you college finals."

"Okay then, miss the party. You'll wish you had been there anyways," Chihiro laughed debating whether that was really where she wanted to go herself.

o...X...o

Well, that's it; the first chapters done! I hoped that those of you who are reading this for the first time really enjoyed it! Don't worry, I know that you may be a little confused, but everything will be explained, and trust me it gets _way_ better. And for those of you that are reading this for the second or third time (I actually do that a lot) I hope you like it as much as you did the first time around!

Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or corrections to make, don't hesitate to REVIEW!!! If I get reviews I'll try to put up the chapters sooner.

-Sora-


	2. The Choice War

Author: Hey everybody!!! Sorry I forgot to mention this stuff in my first chapter. Okay, so my POV's in this fan fiction just change in the main character-the whole story is in third person.

**Also, Haku is going to be a gentleman in this story…maybe…I'm not really to sure yet. I'm thinking he will be so far, but a writer can never be one hundred percent positive on the ending…things change as a story evolves-sometimes at least. **

**Chihiro: Um, isn't this supposed to be a story??? Not a journal???**

**Author: Well I can't really just go with it and let them discover it by themselves-they need help and you need to be patient. I'm so sorry folk's sometimes she can just be sooo rude… bows a hundred times in apology Oh, and sorry for it being past the time that I had planned to put it up. A chapter a week is what I am trying to do for the story.**

**Haku: Hey, don't change the subject and make this look like it's our fault that you can't hurry.**

**Author: Well, if you actually let me finish this, then we can get on with the story so… BE QUIET!!!!!!!**

**Chihiro: Oh-kay****I think she's lost it; maybe we should let her finish.**

**Haku: Yeah, that would probably be a good idea right now.**

**Author: (Flames appear around her) GOOD!!! NOW STUFF IT!!!!! Ahem (flames disappear) well, again, I am sorry. Now, onto the second chapter!!!!!**

o...X...o

Chapter 2: The Choice War

"Okay Chihiro, have fun!" Ruka shouted as Chihiro shut the door to their room and locked it from the outside with her key.

Chihiro had a tank-top on with some loose pants she could fight in, if need be. She had learned long ago that in some situations a person couldn't think their way out; they had to fight.

It was five-thirty by the time Chihiro got to the old amusement park entrance. She had never entered the area again, and had still debated going back, but she was still undecided. _What if everyone was dead already? I spent four or five years there myself and it only ended up being a half a year by the time we got back._

She hesistantly got up from her seated possition and slowly approached the opening. _If I go in I won't be stuck there; I only had to get to the other side of the river to be free._ Chihiro couldn't decide for all those years whether she wanted to go back or not because of everything that had happened, but she had to decide now. There was no going back again with a broken heart or confused thoughts. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to go see Haku again._

"I'm going!" She shouted feeling as if saying it out loud will make it more real.

Chihiro took a deep breath and stepped into the dark tunnel. She quietly let the breath out and strolled through the building. As she walked through the large room wheree the ticket venders sold passes into the park Chihiro had to close her eyes were tearing up from the sun light reflecting through the windows.

"I never remember the light being this bright," Chihiro murmured, walking on as she wiped her eyes.

Everything was quiet, no cars, no people talking, not even the birds were chirping right then. The wind was making the grass wave in intricate patterns on the ground around Chihiro.

She looked around taking in the sights that she had locked away for so long; her body started to shake as she remembered her friends; Lin, Granny, No Face, Baby, Kamaji and his soot spelled workers, and finally Kohaku.

Chihiro stumbled down to the river, tears pouring out of her eyes. Another tremor went through her body as she remembered Haku's promise.

"_Will I ever see you again," a younger Chihiro asked._

"_Of course, but right now you need to go. Your parents are waiting for you on the other side of the river. Once you're with them do not look back until you're on the other side of the tunnel." Haku responded a look of sadness passing through his eyes._

"_Okay, thank you Haku," Chihiro said smiling brightly._

Her eyes were vacant as she looked up the hill. Seeing the top of the stairs, fresh tears sprang up into her eyes.

"You lied to me," she shouted to no one. The tears were cascading down her face going unnoticed as she continued in a softer voice, "You lied to me Haku." Pain resonated in the last word almost taking a physical shape.

o...X...o

Haku – POV

"…Haku."

Kohaku raised his head out of the book he was reading and looked at Lin. The lost river spirit had found a place to call home. After Yubaba died a few years later Baby, the magiced crow, and the three heads went to live with Granny and No Face, while Kohaku took over the bathhouse.

Lin's quarters were repositioned to the second highest room in the building so she could help him run the business. Kohaku moved into Yubabas old suites, giving his old, refurbished one to Lin. In Babys old room, there were several large libraries, full of every book he could possibly want or need.

Down the hallway, where his bedroom was placed, there was a guest room complete with its own bathroom and king size bed. Also, there was a kitchen that he never used, which was located even further down than the bedroom.

"Did you say something," he asked Lin. No one called him Haku anymore except for her.

"No, why would I? You're looking up a spell," Lin replied waving a hand in front of his face as his eyes looked into the distance, "Helllooo, are you even there?" she asked.

"Someone's here," Kohaku said flying through the glass doors of his balcony and shooting into the sky.

Lin shook her head as she watched Haku leave. _The door doesn't even rattle when he leaves anymore._ She got up and walked to the door, turning off the lights as she left.

_The voice came from the bordering river_, Haku thought as he flew through the air. "That has to be where she is."

Kohaku didn't understand how he knew this information; how it was a girl, how she was in pain, and where she was; but he did. That was the trick with spirit magic-you just don't know exactly what happens. Every spirits magic was different.

He flew down to the last barrier river from the human realm and finally saw who was hurt.

It was a young woman. Her long mud brown hair had golden sun kisses running through it that made her look different, but hauntingly familiar.

"Who are you?" Kohaku asked. The girl hadn't noticed his landing and jumped at his voice.

Her head lifted up from her arms showing her tear-streaked face for the first time. She gasped in shock.

"Haku," she whispered as her eyes fluttered close and she collapsed.

o...X...o

Yay! Chapter 2 is done!!!!!! So…do you like it? Do you hate the way I ended it??? Heh heh heh…evil glint enters eyes. If you got any complements, grammar or spelling mistakes, or other comments REVIEW!!!! If I get let's see…hmm…two reviews before Tuesday I'll post the next chapter early. Sorry this one was late. I had a busy holiday with work and family. Plus getting sick doesn't help. So…see you next time!!!!

Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sora-


	3. Finally Found

**Author: Hi again!!!! I decided I'm going to add the disclaimer to every odd chapter so here it is again… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away; I simply love it!**

**I know, I know. It's a pain in the butt rewriting it, but that's life.**

**Chihiro: Moving on; are we going to start soon?**

**Author: Of course, you just keep interrupting. I can't write anything other than your story right now, can I???**

**Chihiro: Nope! **

**Author: Sigh Okay on with the story!!! Here ya go folks! **

o…X…o

Chapter 3: Finally Found

"Who are you?" A mans voice asked surprise and confusion penetrating his words.

Chihiro looked up and gasped. Kohaku was standing not ten feet in front of her. He had grown taller, filled out, and was wearing different clothes than she had ever seen him in. But she still recognized him as the person she had fallen for so long ago.

"Haku," she whispered as her mind went blank, and her ears began to ring. Chihiros eyes fluttered close as her body crumpled and she gave into the darkness.

o…X…o

Haku-POV

Haku startled at the sight of the young woman before him collapsing. He automaticly manipulated the wind around the crumpling body to catch it and float it over the water to him. Kohaku caught the girl and let the winds go on their way as he carried her bridal style over the other two rivers that help the ocean fill. The ocean appears whenever the bathhouse owner wants it there, or when the bathhouse opens to the other spirits.

Haku took off into the air making his way towards his rooms. While he was landing on the balcony outside one of the libraries the girl shivered slightly behind him as he entered the room.

Kohaku carried her to the guest bedroom; the covers drew back as he laid the girl down on the bed. Her shoes came untied by themselves and flew off her feet to the closet.

_There we go_, he thought his eyes locked on the slumbering girls face. _She looks familiar somehow. Like a figure from the past._

"Oh well," Kohaku sighed out. "She'll wake up when she does."

_I can't do anything about it right now_, he thought as he walked out the door.

o…X…o

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done!!!!!! Sorry it's so short. Anyways…do you like it? Is the way I ended it a cliffhanger??? If you got any complements, grammar or spelling mistakes, or other comments REVIEW!!!! If I get let's see…hmm…four reviews before Tuesday I'll post the next chapter early. So…see you next time!!!!**

**By the way…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Sora-**


	4. Awakward Meetings

**Author: Hello readers!!!! I thank all the people who have reviewed for my story so far and would be even more grateful if you reviewed again!!! I love people telling me what I did wrong-that way I hopefully don't do it in the next chapter!**

**So are you ready for the fourth chapter??? Are you excited for it??? Well, soooo sorry it's late. To many projects for school and with exams coming up it's all so EVIL!!!!!!!! Wow, I can't believe Chihiro hasn't interrupted yet. So before she does…Here's the fourth chapter!!!!**

o…X…o

Chapter 4: Awkward Meetings

"Ugh." Chihiro groaned out loud as she woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up suddenly when she realized that she wasn't on the ground with the blue sky above her. Chihiro looked around the spacious room with round eyes taking in everything. Including the king size bed she had been sleeping on, there was a cheerfully lit fire.

A huge sofa with two smaller couches on the sides accompanied the fire. One of the walls had a bookshelf beside the open door leading out to what looked like a hallway. On the opposite wall there were three tall windows showing the sunset. _Sunset?_ Chihiro thought confused.

"Oh no!!! I can't get stuck here!!" She yelped, throwing off the covers and standing up. Dizziness overtook her eyes as she tried to start running. Chihiro leaned back on the bed until the black dots disappeared and her eyes focused.

Chihiro slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway looking to the left, trying to find the way out.

"Hey!" A girls voice shouted out, coming from the opposite direction that Chihiro was facing.

Chihiro turned around and blinked. "Lin?" She said, "Is that you?"

o…X…o

Lin POV

Lin stood in shock for a minute, confusion showing on her face.

"Chihiro!" She finally screamed recognizing her.

Lin flew down the hallway to Chihiro stopping suddenly in front of her.

"I-I thought I would never see you again! How could you just leave us?" Lin said her mood swiftly changing from sad to playfully angry. Relief was evident on her face.

"Haku said there was a human up here, but I didn't know it was you until I heard your voice." Lin said excited to see her friend again.

"I don't…I don't think Haku remembers me. How long was I gone?" Chihiro asked gloom written all over her face as prevalent as the excitement from seeing Lin again.

"Chihiro, you were gone close to eight hundred years." Lin said watching Chihiros emotions change from gloom and excitement to shock.

"What? Eight hundred??? Wow, my calculations were pretty close. Wait a minute, shouldn't you be dead?" Chihiro said a puzzled expression now taking the floor.

"No, remember? We age much slower in this world." Lin replied trying not to laugh at how fast Chihiros emotions changed.

"Anyways, Haku wants to see you. He said, 'As soon as the human wakes up bring her to me. I don't care if you even interrupt my meeting.'" Lin continued trying to act serious for a minute before breaking out in another smile and practically shouting, "I still can't believe your back!"

"So we should probably go see Haku now, huh?" Chihiro said shyly, half worried that if he didn't actually recognize her, her heart would break.

"All right, come on, he has meetings on the third floor." Lin stated grabbing Chihiros hand and literally dragging her towards the elevator.

o…X…o

With Haku

"So, Kamaji, how are conditions down in the boiler room?" Haku asked already knowing the answer.

As Kamaji elaborated on the situation down there, Kohaku thought about what had happened earlier that day.

_Who was that girl_, he asked himself. _Was she actually Chihiro? Could she be her?_

"Haku," Kamaji said waving a hand in front of his friends face.

"Hmm," Kohaku murmured blinking and realizing he had drifted off. His mind had centered on his thoughts.

"You're distracted; you're never distracted. What's going on?" Kamaji asked concern seeping into his voice.

"I found a girl, a human girl at the third barrier river today." Haku replied, continuing with, "She recognized me and called me by name."

Haku's eyes took a puzzled look as he finished his sentence.

Kamaji breathed in quickly out of shock and asked, "Do you know her?"

"I think I do, but the only human I know is Chihiro, and she's probably gotten over me by now." Haku replied the puzzled look being replaced by one of sadness.

"Well, there's only one way to find out who she is. Ask her already!" Kamaji said, his voice increasing in volume as he spoke.

o…X…o

**Yay!! Chapter 5 is done!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry everyone, but I'm going to have to stop putting up a chapter per a week and just do it every other week. School is getting quite busy now that we're in the middle of the year and I just don't have time anymore. Don't hate me!!!! . Anyways, please review and tell me if you like it. Got any questions or suggestions on where I should go with it private message me. If you've got any corrections REVIEW! I need…hmm…4 reviews by next Thursday in order to post the next chapter early. It will be 4 reviews every time now until the end of the fan fic. **

**So, until next time!**

**-Sora-**


	5. Recognised at Last

**Author: Well, hello again everyone!!!! Just to let you know, I wouldn't be too happy about the title to this chapter. There is no way I'm ending this without a little more drama-that would just be horrible of me to do.**

**Chihiro: What do you mean your not going to end it here?!?! This is like the final chapter with the way you titled it!!! Change the title if that's what you're going to do!!!!!**

**Author: Ignore her. She is just a figment of my imagination after all.**

**Chihiro: Hey!!!!**

**Author: To Miyoko Nazumi-800 years in the spirit world is close to ten years in the human world. I figured since the realms are different I can make the time amount different. Here's the difference: _9 years in the spirit world is equivalent to every year in the human realms_. Anyways so there you go! I hope you understand what I'm saying. Okay, here we go- on to chapter 5!!!**

**Chihiro: Finally!**

**Haku: _Sigh_ Chihiro you really need to learn patience.**

o…X…o

Chapter 5: Recognized at Last

_I wonder where Lin's taking me_, Chihiro thought to herself. Lin was tugging her down a hallway on one of the floors Chihiro had never been on before.

As Lin pushed open a door to their right, Chihiro heard Kamajis voice saying, "Ask her already!"

_Kamaji hasn't changed a bit; though I wonder what he means by that?_ Chihiro thought, her mind going blank with fear.

Chihiro awkwardly stumbled into the room. Tugging at her hand, Lin began pulling her into the room further, as another wave of dizziness hit her.

When she had regained her balance, she looked around. Kohaku was seated across from Kamaji, a look of sadness lingering in his eyes.

Chihiro was still slightly dizzy from what had happened to her, and her legs trembled trying to fold. Her will was the only thing that kept her standing.

Kohaku realized this as her face paled noticeably. He hurriedly got up and helped Chihiro sit down.

Chihiro's hand trembled as Kohaku helped her to a seat. _He doesn't remember me_, she thought. Pain surfaced in her eyes and was quickly forced down, but not fast enough for Kamaji not to notice.

"Um, isn't…I mean, shouldn't I leave before the sun sets? Won't I be stuck here and disappear or something?" Chihiro started out. Hesitantly she continued with, "It's not that I'm not grateful but, well, I don't w ant to worry my parents even more that I already do."

"Relax you won't disappear, I'm the owner of the bath house now and it's up to the owner to decide what happens with the human's that come here." Kohaku stated coolly seating himself back in his spot.

"You can't be serious Chihiro," Lin whispered, shocked. Her eyes were as round as saucers, tears threatening to fall. "You just got here-remember? Time goes slower here; we haven't seen each other in so long. Couldn't you stay? It would just be for a few days."

The pain was resurfacing in Chihiro's eyes as she thought about staying here with Haku not remembering her. As she fought the pain from seeping into her voice she replied with one word: "No."

Kohaku had been studying Chihiro as the conversation had progressed, reading the emotions in her eyes, going from happiness to a pain filled sadness.

"Lin, Kamaji, you may go back to work. I would like to talk to her alone." Haku stated silencing Lins next sentence before she started.

Kamaji gave a curt nod to Haku as he decided to leave. He grabbed Lin's arm wordlessly and dragged her out of the room, her face still holding the look of shock.

After they left there was a minute of silence, neither person knowing where to start.

"So, how can I…how can I believe that you're Chihiro? Your hair, your eyes, even your body shape is different." Haku finally said starting the conversation.

"Haku," Chihiro started sighing out his name, "I changed after I came back from the spirit world. I wanted to stay here, with you. I almost turned back before, but I remembered you told me not to even look back until I was on the other side of the tunnel." Tears were brimming in her eyes, slowly trinkling down her cheeks.

She looked down at her lap. Pain came into her voice even while she was trying to keep it out as she said, "I waited for you every year, every day, every minute. Hoping beyond every hope that you would be there when I woke up the next day, or when I got out of class. A part of me seemed to disappear when I got back from the spirit world. It was like someone tore my heart in half, and kept some."

Haku stood up. _It really is her_, he thought,_ she came back to me_.

Chihiro couldn't even move anymore. It hurt so much for her to even think as the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Haku took her into his arm, and picked her up. Chihiro's body started to tremble at the effort to keep her sobs quiet. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she let her control slip.

"Ten years of pain in the human realms is a long time…" He murmured as he walked out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator.

Chihiro's whole frame was shaking with the force of her pain.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear while he sat down on the bed in his room. "Everything's going to be okay. It's okay."

Haku lost track of time while he held her tightly, trying to comfort her in some way. After what seemed like eternity her cries grew softer until only a tear or two would escape her eyes once in awhile.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Kohaku said smiling faintly at the girl cuddled up on his lap.

"Why didn't you come to see me?" Chihiro asked lifting her head to look at him.

"I was planning on coming when Yubaba died. That was about five hundred years ago. I had to take over the bathhouse and Granny took all the helpers into her house. She makes potions, charms, cloth, and magical items now-with everyone helping her of course." Haku stated gently laying his cooled fingers on the inflamed skin from her crying.

Chihiro sighed getting drowsy and whispered, "For some reason that feels amazing." Before she continued in a slightly louder voice, "It must have been hard for you to run the business. Do you check in on Granny every once in awhile?"

"I check about once a week for any problems they might be having, but for the most part we just visit for a few hours nowadays." Haku replied laying her down on his bed and settling the cover over her securely. "Now go to sleep, I'll stay right here so we can talk more in the morning."

o…X…o

**Yay!!!! Chapter 5 is done!!!!!!!! Yes, I do know that the chapter went very fast in the plot line…I really couldn't help that one-sorry! So, if you have any comments-REVIEW!!! If you have any questions-REVIEW!!! If you caught any mistakes I made-REVIEW!!! Well, I think you get my idea of the whole review thingy.**** I need…hmm…8 reviews by next Thursday in order to post the next chapter early. I know I said that I needed 4 reviews from now on but I've decided that I'm going to ask for 8-I like to see how many people read my stuff to get an idea of what people like-just a personal thing ya know??? I'll be posting every other week now so I can get a little more time to write in between chapters-sorry! But if I get enough reviews I'll put up the next chapter early!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **

**So, adieu! Until next time! And etc…lol**

**-Sora-**


	6. Author's Note

Hello people,

Okay I know that I haven't updated in a long time-long doesn't even cover it. I'm super, impossibly, humongously, sorry about that too.

I'm trying to figure out how to finish up the story-there will probably be four more chapters to it and I'm playing around with the details-one of the chapters is going to go OCC on Haku for it, but that's inevitable.

The truth is that I just haven't had time to type it up, this has taken me a week to write and it's so short! Also my family is getting a little mentally challenged or something so I had to stop completely for awhile back in April. Doesn't help that my dad snapped and abused me while my mom was in Virginia for a funeral. Things just haven't been the same since… Oh well, after a mental, emotional, and physical abuse I bounced back like no other and am writing with a passion now!! So, just letting you all know that I'll be updating pretty quick.

I'll try and post the next chapter in before two weeks are up so keep an eye on my story please!! Also REVIEWS are always helpful!! I love hearing what you guys say I need to improve on, or what you love and such-that's just me. So review and tell me!

Talk to you soon,

-Sora-


	7. Breakfast and Changes

**Author: Awww!! Thank you guys so much for your support!! Really Thanks! It means a lot that everyone understands.**

**So, I just wanted say I'm soooo sorry I haven't written in so long!! Chihiro and Haku weren't helping either; they were just plain mean…**

**Chihiro: We said we were sorry!!**

**Author: Okay, so I've decided that the stories going to be about three to four more chapters. Oh, and before I forget…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters-except Ruka-she's all mine…heh heh heh…lol**

**There we go. That should do it…**

**Haku: So now that you're done with that, can we get on with the story-I wouldn't want the readers to chase you around like we do.**

**Author: Hey! IT'S MY STORY AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!! **_Your choice of evil laughter goes here_

**Chihiro: If you pull that Parra Kiss ending crap I'll-I'll-**

**Haku: Chihiro; shut her up and knock her out. I'll introduce the next chapter.**

**Chihiro: Finally! **_Crash_** We didn't need that sake bottle anyways.**

**Author: OUCH!! That HURT!! You missed…**_duh duh Duhn…_

**Chihiro: EEEEEEEKKKKK!!**

**Haku: Anyways…enjoy the next chapter…here you go readers. Hope you like it.**

**Author: No that's my job!! **_Yes…I was having fun…leave me alone!!_

o…X…o

Chapter 6: Breakfast and Changes

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open as she stretched slowly. Her eyes hurt from crying so much last night, but she felt much better now.

"Haku?" She questioned, calling out scared that everything had been a dream.

"Morning Chihiro; I'm in the kitchen." Haku replied cheerfully.

Chihiro pulled her body off the bed and stumbled into the hallway. "Where's the kitchen?" She asked herself out loud.

"Down the hallway to your left." Haku called back, his dragon hearing picking up the question.

Chihiro walked down the hallway to an open door leading to a white and light blue tiled kitchen. Kohaku was standing by the stove cooking rice omelets. Chihiro walked to the already set table and sat down.

"So…" she said trailing off, not to sure where to start.

"Your found out a lot about what I've been doing these past years-what have you been up to?" Haku asked curious of how her life had been going.

"Um, busy I guess, I work two jobs now and go to college at Tokyo U. My roommates name is Ruka and we live on campus. My parents still live in the house we were moving to when I met you." Chihiro said embarrassed at the lack of things she had done.

Haku raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment and instead asked, "So, what are you going for in college?"

Chihiro blushed and murmured, "A PhD. In Ancient Japanese Mythology and Culture."

Haku took the omelets off the stove and put them on the two plates at the table. Then he set the pan on the cooling stove and put the spatula in the sink.

"So, what are you going to do now that you've gotten back?" Haku asked. They both already knew what she was going to do, but voicing it made it official.

"Well, we have no choice-I'm staying here. But, Ruka and my parents would get worried over time. I also have to get my things and quit my job." Chihiro said glancing down at her plate, picking up some eggs and starting to eat.

The one problem was that she had to disappear from the human realms without too much notice. Both Chihiro and Kohaku couldn't take another separation. They had fallen for each other much too hard, much to fast, and had no objections. There was something absolutely magical in the way they had fallen for each other; so pure and genuine that they could do no other than respond to it.

Chihiro cleared her throat and said, "Maybe, could we visit them over time? Every few years there we could go see them." She suggested looking down at her plate.

**o…X…o**

_**VERY IMPORTANT-READ BELOW PLEASE!!**_

**A/N: Okay so if you haven't noticed yet Haku has gone a little OCC, sorry, it's about to get worse…and very mushy junk that I would rather pass over but unfortunately I can't because it's necessary for the plot line. Please don't kill me!! Just bare with it, it will be over soon.**

**o…X…o**

Kohaku blinked, it was the perfect solution. "We most defiantly could do that. It's perfect." He said warmly. Haku got up and walked around the table. Taking Chihiro's fork from her hand and setting it back on the napkin he guided her out of the room and into her room.

"Here; we'll go settle everything this morning." He said handing her some modern clothes out of her closet he had a feeling she would like.

"Thanks." Chihiro said continuing the conversation as she walked into the bathroom shutting the door to change. "These are amazing Haku! So, anyways, I can finish my PhD. Tomorrow in the human realms. I'll take the test and get my diploma signed privately and move out of my dorm sometime next week. You'll have to meet Ruka and my parents officially too. We'll have to fake a marriage for my family…" She finished cleaning up and stepped out of the bathroom on the last sentence.

Haku had changed and cleaned up with a wave of his hand. He was, after all, a spirit. Clothes were a simple matter for a spirit to construct out natural materials.

"Chihiro," Kohaku said coming up to her, "I know this is sudden, and we'll have to work out certain problems…"

"What is it Haku?" Chihiro asked getting worried. Her hand moving up as if by its own accord to trail her fingers through his hair. Kohaku captured her left hand and went down on one knee. He had studied how humans proposed knowing Chihiro would appreciate and love it.

"Will you stay with me? Marry me?" He asked seriously, his love showing in his eyes.

Tears were brimming in Chihiro's eyes as she came out of shock. "Yes." She whispered not hesitating for a minute while nodding her head in an increasingly fast pace.

"Yes! YES!!" She shouted as she started to laugh through her tears. She hugged Haku suddenly, throwing herself into his awaiting arms as he stood up.

After a few minutes of trying to settle down he was finally able to slip the ring on her finger. "Well, it's official now." Haku said happiness was spilling out of his heart for the first time since Chihiro had left before.

As the walked back to the kitchen a thought came into Chihiro's head so suddenly that it made her pause noticeably. "Haku," she said quietly, scared, "I'm human. Humans can't marry spirit's, can they?"

o…X…o

Okay, so tare me apart, I know it was horrible, but it was the only way I could think to resolve it. You don't have to worry about a cliffy the seventh chapter is going up at the same time as this one. So, REVIEW!! Please?? U.U

-Sora-


	8. Getting, Going, and Gone

**Author: Hello again, to make up for my slaking off on this story I'm posting two chapters at once. So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters.**

**Author: Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!! Hope you like it!! .**

o…X…o

Chapter 7: Getting, Going, and Gone

"You already have one foot in the spirit realms from when you stayed here before. A half-spirit, or in other words a hume-spirit, can marry a full spirit. The couple can have children, and over time the hume-spirit becomes a full spirit. When the couple has children they're healthy and end up being full spirits." Haku finished with, knowing Chihiro needed all the information.

"Okay, so we can go to my house still, right? It's only, like, um…ten o'clock at night right now, we can tell my parents. Then we can come back the next morning in their realm to get my diploma and move out.

"I can explain to Ruka tonight as well. Oh, um, you might not want to talk when I call her, she doesn't really like you that much. She figured out that someone left me, and it had hurt me so she wanted to know who. No one had ever asked me that before so I had to tell her the truth, at least partway." Chihiro said planning everything quickly and efficiently, just like she had learned to in the past.

Haku smiled in humor, keeping his laughter hidden. A sudden slamming of a door made them both jump.

"Haku, get your butt out here!!" Lin screamed starting in on one of her rants, while she stomped down the hallway to the kitchen.

"How could you just let her go?! You said so yourself…"

Lin's face turned from a fire storm of anger to shock in two seconds flat when she entered the kitchen.

Chihiro smiled at the look on Lin's face trying to contain her laughter. She failed; Chihiro doubled over laughing while Haku turned around to do the dishes shaking with the effort not to join Chihiro.

Lin looked back and forth between Chihiro and Haku. This had been the most emotion Haku had shown since Chihiro had left; then she caught a glimpse of something sparkling on Chihiro's finger. All contemplative thoughts left the building as she squealed and ran over to Chihiro.

"You're getting married!" She screeched excited that Chihiro was staying.

Haku gave up fighting to keep the laughter contained; Chihiro was laughing so hard she was crying.

After a little bit Chihiro calmed down enough to retell what had just happened.

"Haku," Lin said, "go with Chihiro to talk with her parents. You only have a half an hour here until it is eleven fifteen over there. You might want to hurry. I'll talk to you later Chihiro."

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Haku said, serious again.

"Bye Lin." Chihiro called as she was tugged down to the library and lifted into Haku's arms.

"Bye!" Lin called the clink of dishes coming down the hall with her voice.

Haku flew out the door, across the meadow, and through the tunnel to the human realms in the span of thirty seconds. He set Chihiro down at the end of the dirt road right below the hill leading to her parent's house.

"Wow," she said smiling, "That's a fast way to travel."

"Let's go." Haku said taking her hand and walking towards her old house.

o…X…o

Sorry, but I have to end it here. I'm not sure if I want one or two more chapters after this, but the story is going to end soon. As always please review. If you want to complement, degrade, or point out any mistakes, I would love it. This always helps me in one way or another. Whether to improve my writing or help boost me up all reviews are welcome, except if you're a flamer. Totally murdering someone's hard work isn't right and it shouldn't happen to anyone. Thank you to those of you who have been so patient with me for these last few months and I hope you have enjoyed the two newest chapters. THANKS AGAIN!!

-Sora-


	9. Marriage!

**Author: Hey everyone!! Wow it's been forever it seems like.**

**Chihiro: Puh-lease, it's only been like a month.**

**Author: Well with college, and two jobs I think that I have an excuse to say that-don't you agree Haku?  
**

**Kohaku: Sorry love, but I'm agreeing with the Author here. She could kill us in this last chapter if she wanted to….**

**Chihiro: Oh yeah, I forgot about the ultimate powers all authors have over their stories…**

**Author: That's right, and if you don't watch it I'll use them. Oh, before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.**

**There, all done!! Sorry everyone, this is probably going to be my last chapter. I'm thinking about doing a fic. on Inuyasha and Kagome, but I haven't decided on all the details of the story as of yet.**

**Kagome: Oh, we're finally getting introduced?**

**Author: I know it'll be after the final battle, and I think I'm going to have Kagome as heartbroken as she can possibly be…and Inuyasha-well, let's just say I think Fluffy is going to give him a good thrashing after this…**

**Chihiro: I can't believe you!! You aren't even finished with this fan fiction and your already thinking of a new story!!**

**Author: Ahem. Well, before this gets any worse: Enjoy the final chapter of my first masterpiece!! Bow's to audience. **

**Chihiro: HEY YOU!! LISTEN TO ME!!**

o……X……o

Chapter 8: Marriage?!

Chihiro and Kohaku sat on the couch in her parents living room. An awkward silence had descended on the group.

"Mom, dad…" Chihiro said trailing off, not sure where to start. Kohaku squeezed her hand that he was holding and took over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hishakuyo," Kohaku said addressing them politely, "I'm Kohaku. Chihiro and I decided that we wanted to get married and-" Chihiro cut him off rapidly throwing him a look of apology.

"And we were hoping for your blessing." Chihiro finished, trying not to hyperventilate. She was very nervous about this; it had come out of no where and all anyone could expect from that was shock.

Silence once again descended on the small group of four as Chihiro's parents came out of their shocked stupor.

"What?!" Her mother screeched finally finding her voice, "We didn't even know you were dating anyone! Then you disappear and then reappear with a stranger at your side saying that you're getting married?! Of course we can't give you our consent, let alone our blessing!!"

"Oh." Chihiro said, inside she was sobbing her heart out, but she placed her mask on and added shock to cover up her true feelings. "Well then, I guess we'll take out leave. Since there is nothing more to say, good-bye mother; father. I'll come and collect my stuff sometime in the future." She continued quietly standing up with Haku and walking to the door. Her mother's face was tight with anger and regret, while her fathers face was filled with sorrow; but they stood firm.

Kohaku looked at Chihiro worriedly. He knew what this meant to her and he could see her repressing her own emotions in order to stay in one piece. Haku stopped at the road leading back to their home and picked Chihiro up. Silent tears were making their way down her face, but she held her head high and wouldn't start sobbing out loud until after they had gotten back into their room.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Everything is going to be fine." Haku said holding the broken girl close, providing what comfort he could.

"I-I know. It-it's just, they-they're my par-parents!" She cried out, the cries coming harder.

After piling some pillows against the headboard of the bed, Kohaku settled down ready for a long night.

As it slowly passed by Chihiro cried herself out and fell asleep. Haku stayed up a little while longer before falling asleep as well, trailing hi hand through her hair.

o……X……o

A few days later Chihiro went to collect her belongings from the college and her house; explain and inviter Ruka to the wedding; and collect her diploma.

Weeks passed and the wedding drew closer, the ceremony was explained to Chihiro, invites were sent out, RSVP's were sent back, and outfits decided.

When the day finally came, everything went off without a hitch, the only people missing from the party were Chihiro's parents.

The after party was fabulous and after everyone went home Chihiro and Kohaku went back to the bath house. They were leaving the next day for a week long vacation in the human realm. Leaving Lin in charge of the bath house while they were gone.

"This was the best day of my life!" Chihiro yawned, settling down to sleep.

"Well, you can have more 'best days' in the future." Kohaku replied. He kissed Chihiro's nose and she snuggled down into the bed, resting her head on his chest.

"Yep, and some of those days are coming up this week." Chihiro sighed out. She glanced up and leaned up to give Haku a quick peck on the underside of his chin. Kohaku saw this coming and caught her lips with his in a short, sweet kiss before both of them settled back down and fell asleep. They were both looking forward for the days-and years- to come.

The End.

o……X……o

**Yay!! My first fan fiction is done!! I'm so excited! Okay reviewers, I'd like to thank every one of you for helping me along with this story. If it hadn't been for you guy's I probably would have given up half way through. (Chapter six…) But you people pulled me out, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, Phantom of the Opera is on for the first time on Oxygen so I'm gonna go watch it. **

**This is Sora, signing out for my first fic.**

**Love ya!**


End file.
